One Worried Night
by aragorn88123
Summary: Evy was just getting ready for her 10th birthday when she found out the bad news.The next day she gets the news about what actually happened to her father.For all history and mummy movie people out there, I'm sorry if I don't go back fact.


**One Worried Night**

Brief Description: Evy was just getting ready for her 10th birthday when she found out the bad news. The next day she gets the news about what actually happened to her father.

Disclaimer: I do not own Evy or Jonathan. I only own Sam and some of the other characters.

Author's Note: I **DO NOT** want any reviews correcting me about Evy's parents. I have seen both Mummy movies and know that her father was an explorer and her mother was an Egyptian. I have changed the story to fit the way I envisioned it.

Evy Carnahan had just turned 10. She was planning a big birthday with her friends and checking to see if everyone could come. When she had finally went to ask her mother if it was ok to have certain people over for it her mother simply said, "Sorry hun, but not this time. We're just going to have family over today."

Evy looked up at her mother with a sad look and then walked back to her room. She knew who was coming over. Her mom's boyfriend and a couple of other people and that was it. Jonathan would most definitely be there because if he wanted to go to a friends their mother would make him stay for the birthday party with out hearing all they had to say.

"Who's all coming?" Evy asked her mother after she was done pouting.

"Sam's going to come." Sam was her mother's boyfriend at the time, "and Grandma and Grandpa, your Uncle Mike, and I think that's it."

Evy didn't really have anything against Sam but didn't like the fact that her mother was dating again just a few months after her father had died. As the day moved on, people started to show up. First Sam, then Uncle Mike. Grandma and Grandpa had not made it yet but it was usual for them to show up late. Evy's mother told her that she would have to wait until her grandparents showed to open any presents and eat cake. Until then Evy had nothing to do. Her grandparents would be showing up, in Evy's mind, tomorrow. Evy made her way back to her bed room and started watching T.V. She was starting to laugh at Bugs Bunny cartoons when Sam came in to check on her.

"How you doin' there?" Sam was not British like Evy and her mother but an American that her mom met while at a convenient store.

"I'm fine. Have Grandma and Grandpa shown up yet?" Evy went back to watching her cartoons after she found out that Sam was the one that entered her room.

"Nope. You might have to wait till tomorrow to open your presents and eat your cake." Sam smiled at her.

"I was just thinking about that when mom told me that I had to wait." Evy sat up and smiled back at Sam.

"Just let me know if you need anything." And with that Sam walked back out and went into the kitchen.

Just as Evy was about to fall to sleep, she heard the front door open and then close. She got up quickly and ran to the kitchen. She was standing in the door way when she saw a police officer standing by her mother. Evy wasn't close enough to hear the conversation but noticed the worried look on her mother's face. Evy turned to go back in her room when she heard her name.

"Evy, come her please." It was her mothers voice. It sounded a little nervous and shaky unlike her confident voice. "I need to tell you something about your grandparents."

Evy walked into the kitchen looking like a person that was getting ready to appear before a judge and knew that she was guilty. She walked to her mother and her mother sat her down in a kitchen chair.

"Grandpa has had a heart attack and he was on his way here. He was driving and grandma was in the passenger seat when it happened. Your grandpa blacked out and the car hit the guard rail next to the road. It was lucky for them that the guard rail was just by a hill and not on a bridge but the car rolled twice and hit a tree. Grandma made it but your grandpa is gone." As her mother finished explaining the accident to her she felt a tear in the corner of her eye. She jumped into her mothers arms and cried until she had no more tears to cry.

She was having trouble believing that her Grandfather had pasted away on her birthday. She ran into her room and laid on the bed waiting for sleep to come. Hours went by and she gave up. She went to her dresser and pulled open the second drawer on the right. She pulled out a picture of her grandma, grandpa, and her at Big Ben and she started to cry again as she remembered that her grandpa had held her on that trip and that was the last time that she would be held by him. Again Sam came into her room and asked how she was doing.

"My grandfather just died and you're asking me how I'm doing! Well I guess I'm doing just bloody good! I feel happier now then ever!" And she started continued to cry. Sam walked over and sat on her bed to comfort her but she pushed him away, "Why don't you just get out of my room! Get out of my house! GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Sam immediately left her room and went to her mother. I could not tell you what Sam talked to her mother about but I can assure you that Sam was not angry nor happy. He understood that she was going through a tough time and that she just needed time to cool down. Evy's mother walked into her room and sat down on her bed as Sam did.

"Are you willing to talk to me?" Her mother was also crying but not only because her father had just pasted but also the fact that Evy was not accepting Sam into her life.

"Why did he have to be here? He's not a relative, he's not even close."

"Your just upset because grandpa is gone. You don't need to take it out on Sam. He was trying to help you."

"You'll never replace my father so why try?" Evy was now aiming all weapons at her mother.

"I'm not trying to replace your father. No man would ever be able to fill those shoes. I am simply moving on as you should. It doesn't do us well to dwell on crushing memories. Not that you should forget your father and grandfather but you shouldn't sit here weeping for days on end. The memory of them will never leave."

"Stop giving a lecture on this. I know that I will always remember them it's the fact that your trying to forget daddy!"

"Your father is always on my mind and always in my heart. You need to sit by yourself awhile until you can control your angry." With that her mother left the room leaving Evy to ponder on things that have been said.

The next morning Evy went into the kitchen for breakfast. Her mother had set out pancakes and orange juice but was no where to be seen. Evy looked out the window to see if the car was still in the drive and it was meaning that her mother had to be somewhere around. She went to look out the deck window and saw her mother sitting outside on a deck chair looking at a photo of her father. He was in his uniform and look more handsome then ever. Evy was totally sure what happened to her father. All she knew was her father was killed while fighting Germany in World War II. Her grandpa had told her that he was shot down over London and was holding up at his plain wreck when a bomb dropped two feet from him. Her mother, on the other hand, said that he had died in the plain crash just before the bomb went off and that her grandfather was making her father into a mythical man more than what he was.

"What actually happened to daddy?" Evy asked as she stepped out onto the warm boards of her deck.

"The truth was that your father was killed while flying a shipment of bombs to be dropped on Berlin. He never got out of the air alive. A German intercepted a communication between your father and his commander. The German opened fire on him and one of the bullets hit the bomb compartment and the bombs exploded."

She couldn't believe that her mother was finally telling her the truth about her father's death. She was happier with the story that her grandfather had told her about her father holding his position and fighting to the bitter end but she was willing to accept the facts. She sat staring into space, visualizing her father over Germany getting blown up by one bullet. Then she remembered that her grandfather had just died in a car last night. She was starting to wonder if her family was doomed to die in different means of transportation. She could only imagine how she would die.

"I'm sorry for all the things I said last night, mommy. I was just angry about grandpa."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You lashed out at Sam pretty good last night. He was going to come over today but I told him that it was better that he wait until you cooled down some more and all was safe."

"Tell him to come over so we can have a talk about what was said last night." Evy went back inside the house and took the phone to her mom. After her mom had started dialing the phone number, she went back to her room.

Sam showed up just 5 minutes after Evy's mother had hung the phone up. He made his way down the hall to where Evy's bedroom was but before he made it Evy stepped out of the room.

"You may come in." and Evy ushered him into her room. "I would like to talk to you about the things I said last night. I didn't mean any of them it just that I was angry because I had lost my grandpa. I don't want you to leave but I don't want a person I don't know marring my mother. I would like it if you two continued to see each other and give me and you some time to talk."

"Well, I accept the apology but your mom and I aren't going to be together any more. She talked to me before I came in here and told me that she wasn't ready to move on just yet. I'm sure she has a good reason for not doing it but if it's what your mom wants then I can't help it." Sam started fiddling with his fingers and he looked down at the floor.

"But I don't want you to leave. She's just saying that because of what I said to her last night. Don't go, please!" Evy started to cry but knew that there was nothing she could do to change Sam's mind because he had already said that he was going to follow through with what her mother wanted. Sam gave Evy the last hug she was to get from him in a while.

He went back to her mother to find out what was going to happen between them now. He didn't want to make it difficult on her so he decided to speak first.

"I had a talk with Evy. She might need a few minutes alone because I told her what we had decided." Sam looked at Evy's mother and gave her a hug.

"Can we still be friends? I don't know what I would do if I couldn't be your friend." Evy's mother started to cry too.

"You and Evy have a knack for making a guy feel bad don't you?" He gave her a smile and she laughed a little. "You have a great kid in there. I hope you take good care of her. I could see her being a very important person in the future." Evy's mother kissed Sam and couldn't help but think that that was the last kiss she would give him.

"Could we try dating again sometime in the future?" Evy's mother asked as Sam made for the stairs of the deck.

"Sure, but I would like to remain friends for now. Give me time to sit and talk to Evy and let her know things that she might have questions about." With that Sam walked down the stairs and to his car. He drove out of Evy's life for what seemed like years.

**Epilogue**

Evy still sees Sam every once in a while, each time he had gotten older and older after the years caught up with him. She has remained his friend for years. After her mother died when she went off to college, Sam was not only a good friend but what Evy considered a good father.


End file.
